


来跟蝙蝠侠短信聊天吧

by Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Superheroes, Texting
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken/pseuds/Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken
Summary: 好的，那么这篇小说基本上就是不同角色和蝙蝠侠用短信形式进行的互动。顺便说一句，蝙蝠侠的话会被标出。（译者注：原文中并没有对话前的人名标注，我为了便于让Lofter的大家理解加了上去。）这篇小说里会有很多琐事日常，写起来应该会很好玩，请好好享受！





	1. 超人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Texting Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025450) by [OkiAshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkiAshi/pseuds/OkiAshi). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我就知道会发生这样的事。（译者注：这句话意味不明，如果有人可以理解请在评论中告诉我，以便我进行修改，感谢大家）

超人：蝙蝠侠！星球日报被袭击了，露易丝被抓走啦！你能帮忙吗？  
*10分钟后*  
超人：谢谢你帮忙。  
蝙蝠侠：你还说我对家人不负责任呢。  
超人：……你这是什么意思？  
蝙蝠侠：你知道这是什么意思的，超人。  
超人：蝙蝠侠……这么说不公平，我是说，露易丝一般只是被绑架。你的孩子们被绑架过、折磨过、弄疯过、等等。  
蝙蝠侠：至少他们没有每天被绑架。  
超人：你这么说就不太好了  
蝙蝠侠：你知道怎么说也不太好吗？批判我做家长的技能。  
超人：我只是在指出显而易见的事情。  
……  
超人：说实在话，蝙蝠侠  
蝙蝠侠：我得走了，我跟阿尔弗雷德保证过今天要和孩子们一起吃晚饭。  
超人：好吧，现在你只是想试着证明点什么了。  
蝙蝠侠：证明什么？或许你才是需要试着证明点什么的人。  
超人：或许我会的  
超人：等等……我本来不需要证明什么啊。  
超人：蝙蝠侠？  
蝙蝠侠：这里是阿尔弗雷德，请别再让布鲁斯在餐桌边大笑了，他刚刚差点噎着。


	2. 提姆 德雷克

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得提姆又一次喝了太多的咖啡。（抱歉这章这么短）

提姆：嘿，布鲁斯！  
提姆：好吧，我估计你不会回复我，但我刚想到点东西。  
提姆：当你做后空翻（backflip）的时候，你不该叫它们后空翻，你应该叫它们蝙空翻（BATflips）!  
提姆：其实它就是后空翻，但是更酷。  
提姆：噢噢噢……或者你可以管你作蝙蝠侠时候的嗓音叫蝙嗓（BATvoice）。  
提姆：我是说，你可以管出拳叫蝙拳，但这个有点拗口了。  
提姆：总之，我刚刚想到这些。  
蝙蝠侠：提姆，现在是凌晨四点，谈这个有点早了吧……


	3. 杰森 托德

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在这章里，蝙蝠侠其实有点被逗乐了，别把这个告诉杰森。另外，文中的仿写是在模仿Vanessa Carlton的《A Thousand Miles》。这首歌一直回荡在我的脑海里所以……

蝙蝠侠：杰森，这是什么？  
【图片】  
循着小路向市中心走去，打打罪犯，我真令人心寒  
哒那哒哪哒~  
然后我看到蝙蝠标记，开始奔跑  
哒那哒哪叮~  
因为我知道  
蝙蝠侠想要我在他身边战斗  
现在我很好奇  
如果我藏在小巷里  
他会不会  
就那么从我身边掠过？  
因为，我会逃到千里之外  
只要可以躲开他……就今晚

杰森：Huh，我不知道啊，不管是谁写的，他都是个混蛋。  
蝙蝠侠：我在你的房间里找到的  
杰森：一定是你别的儿子放进去的  
蝙蝠侠：这是你的字迹。  
杰森：没听说过仿造吗？  
蝙蝠侠：所以你是在说你的一个兄弟花时间模仿你的笔迹然后改写了《A Thousand Miles》。  
杰森：对的，有可能是达米安，因为你也知道，他嫉妒所有人。  
蝙蝠侠：……好吧，如果真是你的一位兄弟，他甚至算不上一个好的词作者——这都不押韵的。  
杰森：嗯……可能他不在乎押不押韵  
蝙蝠侠：你怎么知道？  
杰森:我了解我的兄弟们。  
蝙蝠侠：Hm.  
杰森：布鲁斯，不是我写的。  
蝙蝠侠：那你干嘛急着辩护。  
杰森：我不喜欢别人为了我没干过的事情责怪我。  
蝙蝠侠：我知道。  
杰森：那你为什么要责怪我？  
蝙蝠侠：我觉得你就这么假设我生气了这件事很有趣  
杰森：……你没生气吗？  
蝙蝠侠：没有  
杰森：真的？  
蝙蝠侠：你没在试着骗我，对吧？  
蝙蝠侠：要是你没骗我，我就不会生气  
杰森：哦  
杰森：好吧，是我写的，但这也是阿尔弗雷德的错！他说我应该找一个不那么有破坏性的方法来发泄。  
蝙蝠侠：然后你就选了仿写。  
杰森：嘿，至少我没选开枪打人


End file.
